Hard Choices
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: When a lombax overhears his buyer plan to kill him and Ratchet, what will he do? Ratchet will get killed if he tells him and the lombax cannot lie to Ratchet. So what is there left to do?  contains gay stuff, no spoilers, pre-First Game  Read and review.


_**/-/(-!IMPORTANT Author note!-)**_**/-/…**

**Hey readers. Just as a heads up, I have NEVER written a Ratchet and Clank fan fic before so there are a few things to cover. First off, this is a story that will wet your taste buds for the massive one that I'm working on, it is not based in any particular game and almost if not all planets mentioned in future R&C fics will be made up. Now, onto the usual warnings and info. First, (for those who haven't read any of my previous stories) it ****is GAY based****, ****NO straight pairings****. Secondly, Asu is a male lombax, Ratchet and him have an established relationship which may or may not every be described in full detail. Details about Asu will be revealed when I publish my large story. Third thing, I do NOT care about, nor do I respond to people who give long winded criticisms about my stories, long or short. I realize my writing style can be rushed with some details missing; I try to improve every time I can. Thirdly, Ratchet is OOC (whatever the hell that is). I get that a lot about my stories so just a heads up just in case. And, finally, just enjoy the story, and review it if you can (Also the bigger story is much better written than this). Thanks. **

* * *

><p>The lombax looked out through the window at the dark desert, but the sky is what held his attention. The stars sparkled happily, almost mockingly at him. The lombax wrapped his arms around himself, cursing at hearing that drunken mans' ramblings. He shouldn't have been there in the first place, yet he still had to go back and get his lovers' wrench.<p>

"_Ha ha ha! *hiccup* I'll show those two furry *hiccup* pawns ten million bolts!" The man held up his blaster to show his other cronies who just all laughed, all drunk off their rockers. The lombax couldn't believe what he had just heard the man just said he was going to betray him and his lover. He listened in more, just to make sure that it was about someone else but no… it was them. And they were going to deliver the next day…_

A lone tear ran down his furry face at the memory. Yeah, they were thieves but all he wanted was to live in peace with his lover forever, but now… He ran a furry hand over his face before tears started to slowly make their way down his face. His lover wouldn't back down, he was a fighter and more stubborn than anyone the lombax had ever met before. If his lover heard of this planned betrayal he'd go there and try to beat the bolts out of him, but he would die… every scenario that played through his mind, nothing would work right. His lover would find a way to escape any bonds or lock he set him behind only to run after the lombax and get himself killed. He couldn't live with that. So that left only one plan.

Arms wrapped around the lombaxs' causing him to be pulled into a warm body. The embrace brought little comfort though. A face nuzzled into his back before speaking, slightly muffled from his fur.

"Hey… come back to bed. We got a big day ahead of us Asu. You don't want to be tired and grumpy when we make the exchange do you?" Asu couldn't help but feel his heart break. If only he knew what Asu had now just agreed to do to him…

"In a little bit Ratchet…" One of Ratchets hands found Asu's, intertwining their fingers. He noticed how sad his voice was.

"You ok?" This person wouldn't show such concern for his welfare if he knew what Asu had planned.

"Not really." He could lie to every single person in the universe, but he could never lie to Ratchet, if he tried it'd be a bad one. Ratchets' hold became slightly tighter, trying to comfort Asu.

"Wanna talk about it? It'd help." Asu turned around in his arms to look at Ratchet. The moonlight made Ratchets' yellow fur seem to glow in the darkness and his emerald eyes sparkle. He looked very concerned but waited quietly for a reply. Asu pulled Ratchet into a tight embrace, burying his face into Ratchets' neck.

"It's going to be alright." It didn't make any sense to Ratchet but it had to be said. If for anyone; he said it for himself. Ratchet began to slowly walk backwards to the bed, pulling Asu along.

"Come on big guy, let's get you to bed. It's ok to be nervous-" Ratchets' legs bumped into the bed. He twisted Asu around and gently laid him on the bed before slowly crawling in himself. After shuffling up beside Asu, Ratchet pulled him into a tight hold, keeping him close to his chest. Asu's hand found itself on top of Ratchets', squeezing gently. "It's going to be alright Asu, after tomorrow we will finally be able to live honest lives, it's going to be sweet, even better when I will share it with you… I love you Asu, nothing can change that." Asu could only shift himself deeper into the embrace, trying to soak up as much love as possible to last him for as long as it can. For after tomorrow there won't be any more love.

Not after what he plans to do to save Ratchet…

Sleep then claimed them both, pleasant dreams only visiting one of them as one last tear fell quietly.


End file.
